A Double Eagle Encounter
by bandbalso
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after Fritz confiscated the Double Eagle golden coins for the FBI and told Brenda she couldn't see them because they were now "government property"? Here's a look at a sizzling compromise she made in order to get a closeup look at them. This is a missing scene from 7:17 "Fool's Gold".


A Double Eagle Encounter

The crimes had been figured out, everyone involved was in custody, and the FBI and LAPD had split up the criminals. Major Crimes was in the process of cataloging evidence and filing paperwork and just as Sargeant Gabriel held up the two gold coins, asking, "And, uh, these, Chief?", Special Agent Fritz Howard walked into the Murder Room. 

"The FBI will take those," Fritz said, as he opened a small metal case, took the little box with the Double Eagle coins in it, dropped it into the padded silver case and snapped it shut again. 

After he answered Brenda's question about what the FBI did with the surviving co-owner of the gold store, she asked him, "Can I see the gold coins?" 

Fritz crossed his arms, clasped the case to his chest and backed away from her. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss. That's government property." 

She smiled slightly and narrowed her eyes as she drawled, "So now all government property is suddenly off limits to me?" She slowly stepped towards him as he backed away from her. 

"Well...not all," he said. As he stepped backwards into her office, she continued to advance on him and followed him in, a gleam in her eye, shutting the door firmly behind her. Those closest to the office heard a distinct click as the lock was engaged. 

As Brenda stood with her back to the door, looking at him and tapping her foot, Fritz cleared his throat, then said, "Well... we could...negotiate. Then...maybe I could...um...show you the coins. They are rare, after all, and we'll likely never see another one in our lifetimes." 

"Uh huh," responded Brenda, "and just what exactly are your terms?" 

Fritz looked at her face. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was more rapid than usual. She was shifting back and forth on her feet, clenching her fists, like she did when she was trying to keep from grabbing something. She slowly moved forward until she was almost against him. He saw her jerk back slightly and suck in her breath when her breasts touched the case and he smiled; she was just as aroused as he was. 

He reached behind him with one arm, setting the silver case in her chair, and, at the same time, snagged her around the waist with his other arm. Her hands unfisted just long enough to clench the lapels on his jacket. As he jerked her closer to him, he dipped his head toward her face and just before his lips closed on hers he murmured, "I want a kiss...for starters." As the kiss deepened her mouth opened and he thrust his tongue into the moist haven. When they broke for air, before she could say anything at all, he added, "...and then I want you, on the desk. We've done the chair already." * He paused to ravage her mouth again, then whispered against her ear, "The desk... or I won't let you see the Eagles." He laughed evilly, put his hands on her rear and pulled her hard against him.

"And all I get for that is a little glimpse of the gold?" Brenda whined.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, looking down at her, "I guess I could let you hold them for a minute or two." He couldn't believe she was really considering it. He'd figured she'd shoot him down in a heartbeat. After all, most of her squad was still in the murder room and Provenza's ex-wife was sitting there too. Even though it was almost quitting time no one had left yet.

"Well..." she responded slowly, "if we can take a picture of them too, for us to keep...then we have a deal."

Fritz was so shocked he quickly said, "OK," before she could change her mind.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, then slid her hands to his shoulders and pushed off his jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. At the same time he unbuttoned the front of her dress and reached around to her back and undid her bra. He inched her narrow skirt up over her thighs and kept pushing at it until he had it around her waist. Then he pushed her panties down and took them off her. His hand slipped between her legs and confirmed what he already suspected; her silky smooth bareness was all wet and hot and ready for him. He sat her on the edge of the desk and lay her back on top of all the paperwork she had spread out. He pushed her legs up and pulled them apart, dipping his head down, licking her quickly from top to bottom and back up again. She gave a jerk and started to shriek, but managed to get her hand across her mouth fast enough to muffle most of it.

Fritz raised his head and looked at her. "You have to try to be quiet sweetheart, or are you announcing to everyone that we're fucking in your office?"

Her response was to reach for him and moan, "Oh Fritzy, just fuck me, fuck me. I want you in me, right now."

He stood up and undid his pants and belt, pushing them, along with his boxers, off his hips. His hand closed around his engorged cock, he closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and concentrated hard, trying to keep himself under control. He moved between Brenda's legs, putting her knees over his arms as he pulled her hips to the edge of the desk and lined himself up with her entrance. Then he leaned forward, pushing her legs up to her sides as he thrust into her. She gasped as he hit bottom inside her and he quickly covered her mouth with his. She writhed on his cock, adjusting to his size, as he filled her and stretched her. "Oh God Fritzy," she moaned against his mouth."Oh God, you have me so full."

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No," she moaned again. "Just fuck me, fuck me."

And he did, pounding her hard and fast, his hands under her ass, holding her up against him until she came, with her muscles holding his cock inside her, trying to milk him with her spasms. He shifted his hands to her breasts, kneading them and sucking the nipples into his mouth, biting her lightly, feeling her writhe around under him, her hands clutching at his head and shoulders, while he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her. Then, as he felt his own orgasm slowly building within him, he increased his speed. Her moans rose in volume, so he put his mouth back over hers and tried to swallow her noisy response to his vigorous fucking.

When the next climax hit her she clenched her legs around him, her body thrashed around on her desk and her arms flailed, knocking loose papers onto the floor. Fritz finally let himself go, grabbed her ass against him again, thrusting hard and deep, shooting hot streams of cum into her. Then he fell forward onto her and rested his head and shoulders on her chest, gasping for breath, his heart hammering away.

Brenda's hands lay against his back, feeling his pounding heart and his labored breathing. Gradually their heartbeats and respirations slowed and he finally raised his head and looked at her. She moved a hand to his cheek and rubbed it while she lightly kissed him, then said, "Well, I guess my desk has been christened. Now, how about showing me those Double Eagles."

Fritz pushed himself up and straightened his clothes. He started to reach for Brenda, to help her up, then stopped and held up his hand. "Wait a second," he said. "I have an idea."

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "You better let me hold those coins like you promised."

Fritz held up his hand to stop her, then reached for the silver case. He popped it open, took out the little box with the coins and turned back to Brenda, who was propped up on her elbows watching him. "Lie back down for a minute honey," he said.

She reluctantly lay back and Fritz opened the coin box and took the two Double Eagles out, balanced one on each of her nipples, then stepped back and looked at her.

"Perfect," he said. "Gorgeous, as always."

He pulled out his camera, but Brenda quickly put her hands over her breasts. "Don't you dare Fritzy. You are not taking a naked picture of me with these coins. Help me up from here and let me get dressed. Then you can take a selfie of us with the coins."

"Oh man," he pleaded. "I really need a new picture of you to put on my computer with the other one I already have on there. It's all I have to look at when you don't come home at night. Don't get me wrong honey. The other one is a great picture; I just need a new one for a little variety. Please..."

She was adamant, however, so he finally gave her a hand and helped her get off the desk. She put her panties back on and straightened her clothing and she and Fritz inspected each other and did little touch ups they had missed, then Brenda went to the blinds to peek out. Everyone was gone for the night and the lights were out. She wondered just exactly how much they'd heard before they left.

She turned back to Fritz. "Let's take a picture and then leave. Everyone else is already gone."

His eyes lit up. "Does that mean we can..."

"No, it does not," she responded. Then she smiled at him and rubbed her hand on his chest. "But we can always...uh...resume our extracurricular activities after we get home."

She pushed him over to the chair. "Now sit down here and let's get our picture, because I'm guessing that we'll have to take this little case to the FBI offices before you can leave for the day."

Fritz sat down and pulled her onto his lap, each of them holding up a Double Eagle coin while he snapped a photo with his camera phone. He let her inspect the coins closely for a few minutes before he took them and locked them back in the silver case.

Brenda collected her things and they headed out the door, Fritz already mentally plotting how he was going to get a racy photo of her to keep on his computer at home for his private enjoyment.

*Labyrinth – Five Minutes


End file.
